Ojo por ojo, mejor amiga por mejor amigo
by MelosaCullen
Summary: ¿Han escuchado alguna vez que el amor se paga con amor y la trampa con trampa? ¿No? ¿Sí? ¿Quizá? Pues damas y caballeros, mi esposo, me ha puesto los cuernos, parezco venado D:, pero ustedes dirán debo estar triste, pues no, ya que mi "querido maridito" me saco la vuelta con mi mejor amiga, yo le pagaré con la misma moneda e iré a por su mejor amigo, quizá sea divertido...;)
1. Capítulo 1: Encuentro

_**¡Hola chicas!**_

_**Les quiero pedir inmensas disculpas ha habido un gran error, accidentalmente subí el borrador del primer capítulo, es cierto que tenía pensado subir el "borrador" pero no terminó de convencerme así que hice otro y se supone que ese debía subir ese. Se me cae la cara de vergüenza de verdad, les pido mis disculpas, recién me he dado cuenta ahora ya que prácticamente todo el día estuve con mi familia, espero me perdonen y sigan acompañándome en esta loca aventura...**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.**_

Capítulo 1: Encuentro

Los molestos rayos del Sol junto al insoportable ruido de la ducha me despertaron de mi maravilloso sueño, en donde un completo desconocido me hacía el amor de una manera apasionada, tierna, era genial. Lástima que mi sueño se quede en solo un maravilloso sueño, porque mi triste realidad era otra.

Hice un pequeño pucherito y suspiré derrotada dando vueltas en la cama, ya que mi tan apasionado sueño nunca se haría realidad, ya que mi marido me convirtió en venado con mi ex mejor amiga, debo admitir que al principio me dolió, lloré, lo insulté, le tire cosas, lo voté de la casa, pero al siguiente día me levante y dije ¿por qué no pagarle con la misma moneda?, que sufra lo que yo he sufrido, sé que podría sonar sádico, pero que les puedo decir soy una mujer con sed de venganza.

Suspirando aún más por mi "diabólico" plan seguí dando vueltas en la cama hasta que mi cabecita bajo de las nubes y aterrizo de golpe a la realidad, miré el reloj con la esperanza que aun sean las seis o siete de la mañana, pero no, el maldito reloj marcaba las 8:40 en punto.

-Mierda- mascullé y me levanté dando un acróbata salto- ¡JACOB! ¿PPORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME DESPERTASTE?

-¿Bella?- será imbécil

-NO CARIÑO LA VECINA, CLARO QUE SOY BELLA- dije mientras entraba como un torbellino a mi tan exagerado y amplio clóset. Miré horrorizada todo el amplio lugar ¿Qué rayos me pongo?, necesito tanto a Alice aquí,… ¡demonios!¡Alice! estoy segura que soy mujer muerta.

Escogí rápidamente un hermoso vestido color crema con mangas caídas que me daba por los muslos, un cinturón a juego y mis hermosos botines y un conjunto de lencería de infarto también color crema.

-¡JACOB SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ DEL BAÑO!- escuché como cerraba la ducha mientras yo esperaba desesperadamente que salga de una buena vez.

Cuando la puerta se abrió vi al hombre del cual estuve perdidamente enamorada durante dos años, ejemplo de hombre, dueño de _Internacional Black _y considerado por la revista _People_ como uno de los hombre más influyentes del mundo. Cuando me vio me regaló una pequeña sonrisita, la cual hace unos dos meses atrás me hubiera derretido hasta más no poder, pero que ahora solo causaba un odio muy grande hacia Él.

-Buenos días amor- dijo Jacob con intenciones de acercarse y darme uno de sus "fantásticos" besos del cual me aparté rápidamente

-Necesito ducharme Jacob, estoy retrasada ¿por qué no me despertaste?

-Te veías hermosa durmiendo, además supuse que te quedaste sin energías después de la maravillosa noche que tuvimos.

_¿Acaso Él dijo maravillosa?_

-Debiste haberme despertado Jacob, Alice me matará- dije mientras lo apartaba de mi camino y entraba a la ducha, pero dos fastidiosos brazos me detuvieron.

-Vamos bebé, no te enojes conmigo, y descuida no te pasará nada, solo llevas algunos minutos de retraso- dijo Jacob mientras me abrazaba y empezaba a besar mi cuello.

_¡No!, los besos con saliva otra vez, por favor ¡Nooooo!_

-Jake- dije con voz cariñosa- te prometo hoy en la noche te recompensaré por todo, pero ahora de verdad necesito irme AHORA.

Jacob suspiró derrotado y finalmente me soltó, entre como una bala al baño y me duche lo más rápido posible, estoy segurísima que se enojará conmigo, estoy frita, de seguro su castigo para mi será toda una torturosa tarde de sábado paseando por las mejores tiendas de ropa en todo New York.

Una vez duchada salí rápidamente me cepillé los dientes y me dirigí a mi habitación me cambie, maquillé y perfumé en aproximadamente seis minutos, miré el reloj y ya eran 9:10 ¡voy diez minutos tarde!, cogí mi bolso, salí de la habitación y bajé torpemente las escaleras ¡malditos tacones!

Jacob estaba en la cocina sirviendo café, del cual me ofreció una taza y yo la acepté muy agradecida, tomé el café tan rápido que casi me ahogo, dejé la taza en el lavavajillas y me apresuré hacia la puerta.

-Ey amor- ¿tiene que detenerme justo ahora?

-Dime Jake- dije mientras daba mi mejor cara para no parecer molesta.

- ¿No se te olvida algo?- preguntó

Ammm, bueno pues no lo sabía revisé mi bolso y estaban mis llaves de la casa, mi billetera, maquillaje, las llaves de mi carro en mi mano, etc, sip estaba todo.

-No "cariño" no me olvido- una expresión de tristeza se vio inmediatamente reflejada en su rostro.

_¡Oh vamos de que me olvido!, tengo todo, ya dejé que me babee un poco el cuello, acepté su café, dios ¿qué me falta?... Oh ya sé, me faltó el bendito beso._

_-A_mor quita esa carita, crees que me olvidaría de esto- y tomando todo el aire y toda las fuerza del mundo lo besé, un beso rápido, ya que no quería que se encariñe mucho y termine babeándome otra vez.

Una vez que terminó el beso le sonreí ligeramente.

-Hoy iré a la despedida de soltero de Jasper.

-Oh en serio, que bueno yo también iré a la despedida de Alice y me quedaré a dormir con ella hasta mañana- automáticamente hizo un pucherito.

-Qué mal amor, supongo que te veré mañana en la boda.

Al decir esto me estremecí, me traía recuerdos de la boda con Él y lo ansiosa y emocionada que estaba por casarme, emoción y ansiedad que después de dos años se fueron al tacho.

-Si… am tengo que irme, adiós Jake.

-Adiós bebé.

_Por Dios, ¿es que hasta ahorita no aprende?, odio que me digan bebé, además no suena nada sexy en Él._

Salí de mi casa, o mejor dicho mansión, y es que al ser la escritora más famosa de todo New York, tengo derecho a darme mis pequeños gustitos, yo quería algo más pequeño y no tan lujoso, pero Jacob insistió y terminamos comprando esta terriblemente gran mansión. Me subí a mi adorado Jeep y de pronto comenzó a sonar mi celular, y me sorprendí mucho al ver un número completamente desconocido, que extraño ¿Quién será?

-¿Aló?- respondí dudosa.

-¿Hola? ¿Bella?- Yo conozco esa voz...

-Si ella habla ¿quién es?

-Hola pequeña… ¿ya te olvidaste de mí?- maldita sea, esa voz aterciopelada…

-Edward…- susurré.

-El mismo querida- dijo en tono burlón.

-Vaya cuanto tiempo… espera ¿Cómo sabes mi número?

-Bueno mi tan linda hermanita de una manera muy sutil me dijo que te llamara y que si no aparecías en la prueba del vestido dentro de 5 minutos te mataría y odiaría por siempre.

Miré mi reloj y ¡demonios! Voy con media hora de retraso, maldito Jacob ¿por qué no me despertaste?

-Madre mía me matará, dile que estaré allá dentro de 3 minutos.

-¿Tres minutos?, acaso eres la mujer maravilla.

¡Maldito seas Cullen!

-Solo díselo

-Si señora- dijo imitando la voz de militar.

-Tengo que conducir y si sigo hablando contigo estoy segura que chocaré.

-Sep, es el efecto que suelo causar.

-Engreído

-Gruñona

-Adiós Cullen

-Bye Bellita

Tiré mi celular en mi bolso y le hice señas a Sam para que abriera las rejas.

-Que tenga un buen día Señora Black- odio ese apellido.

-Gracias Sam, y sí no llego viva, llama a mis padres y diles que los amo mucho.

Sam solo soltó una risita y asintió.

A esta hora las calles de New York eran un completo desastre, había un tráfico horrible, fácilmente saldría de aquí dentro de veinte o treinta minutos, maldita sea Cullen tenía razón, no soy la mujer maravilla, lo que me recuerda… me sorprendió mucho la llamada de Edward, osea hace más de 15 años que no nos hemos visto, hemos hablado un par de veces, pero tenía recuerdos borrosos de Él, es irónico, porque hasta se volvió mejor amigo de Jacob debido a que ambos se volvieron socios y todo eso y yo ni enterada, lo supe a través de Alice que no se mostró nada contenta con la amistad de su hermano y mi "chucho" como le decía ella. Recuerdo que en la secundaria era apuesto todas morían por Él excepto yo, no le veía nada interesante era un playboy total… quizá aún lo sea, la cosa es que no nos llevábamos muy bien el siempre tan engreído y eso me llegaba y siempre terminábamos lanzándonos los mejores adjetivos que se nos ocurro el uno del otro.

Algo derrotada por el bendito tráfico tomé un desvió intentando evadir el terrible tráfico y llamé al que en este momento me podría ayudar mucho, aunque fuera una de las personas que más odiara en este mundo, aparte de Jacob, porque tiene el ego muy alto, así que marqué la ultima llamada entrante, timbró dos veces y me contestó.

-El hombre más sexy y bello de todo el mundo al teléfono, ¿Qué necesitas Bells?

-Guárdate tu ego y tus incoherentes palabras para alguna de tus conquistas y hazme un favor Cullen- soltó una risita que hizo que me estremeciera.

-¿Celosa porque no eres una de esas conquistas?

-Para nada, no me gustaría tener a un engreído como tú- esta vez soltó una gran carcajada.

-Okey lo pillo, dime que necesitas de mi Bella, soy todo tuyo- sus palabras causaron cierto efecto en mi "todo mío", si claro ni en sus sueños.

-Necesito que distraigas a Alice, porque me tomará tiempo llegar.

-¡Bah! ¿Eso era?, creí que eras más interesante preciosa.

-Cierra el pico y ayúdame Cullen.

-¿Qué te dé un pico?, encantado- Agg me quedaré calva de tanto jalarme los pelos.

-Déjate de payasadas y ayúdame.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo haré pero con una condición- resoplé frustrada.

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero una cita contigo.

-¿QUÉ? Estás loco estoy cas…

-¿Casada?, si lo sé, pero mi buen amigo, bueno tu sabes te convirtió en renito, solo te faltaría tu nariz roja y que acompañes a Santa Claus.

-Maldito seas Cullen, no tendré una cita contigo y olvídate del favor, Adiós- antes de cortar todo lo que puede escuchar fue una gran, gran carcajada.

Veinte minutos después me estacioné frente a Alice's Fashion y bajé como una bala saludando con un fugaz "Hola" a Irina, la recepcionista. Llegue a los vestidores donde parada sobre una plataforma estaba Alice viéndose radiante en un hermoso vestido blanco.

-Estás preciosa Al.

Ella volteó y me fulminó con la mirada.

-Tú- dijo señalándome, agarrando su vestido y bajándose de la plataforma.

-Señorita Cullen el vestido…-dijo una preocupada Lauren, diseñadora del vestido.

-Al lo siento se me hizo tarde.

-Acaso ese "chucho" no te puede soltar temprano- dijo algo enojada.

-Alice no le digas así, se me hizo tarde es todo.

-Es que, es que… no es justo-dijo haciendo un pucherito- se supone que este día te tendría completamente para mí.

-Me tienes aquí Al.

-Lo sé, pero con una hora de retraso.

-Lo siento Al, perdóname

-Si ya está bien te perdono pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál enana?

-Que hoy vayas si o si a mí despedida de soltera, y no me importa que tu "maridito" ladre un NO por respuesta.

-¡Ja! ¿Y dudabas de mi presencia en esa despedida Al?

Se quedó sorprendida por unos minutos y luego reaccionó.

-Siiiiii-dijo emocionada dando pequeños saltitos- y yo que creía que tu "chucho" no te dejaría ir, aun no entiendo cómo puedes seguir con Él después de…

-Shhh Al, tema delicado- dije señalando a todo el personal- además, quién sabe quizá encuentre a alguien…. Además el irá a la despedida de Jasper.

-Buena Belli esa es mi amiga caramba, y si Japer está advertido, nada de bailarinas exoticas-dijo guiñándome un ojo y ambas reímos.

-Pero miren quien finalmente llegó, hola gruñona- oh no, eso sí que no, odiaba esa voz.

-Hermanito- chilló Al corriendo hasta Él.

Tomé aire y giré para enfrentarme a mi peor pesadilla de toda la secundaria, pero créanme que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, porque al voltear sentía que me flaqueaban las piernas y quedaba anonadada con semejante pedazo de carne que tenía al frente.

_¡Demonios, el mejor amigo de mi marido y hermano de mi mejor amiga está buenazo!_

_**¿Les gusto?**_

_**Espero con ansias sus reviews**_


	2. Chapter 2: Maldito sexyviolable Cullen

Capítulo 2: Maldito sexy/violable Cullen

_-Hemanito- chilló Al corriendo hasta Él._

_Tomé aire y giré para enfrentarme a mi peor pesadilla de toda la secundaria, pero créanme que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, porque al voltear sentía que me flaqueaban las piernas y quedaba anonadada con semejante pedazo de carne que tenía al frente._

_¡Demonios, el mejor amigo de mi marido y hermano de mi mejor amiga está buenazo!_

-Ho...hola- ¿y yo desde cuando tartamudeo?

-Vaya, vaya, nunca había visto tartamudear a Isabella Swan, sobre todo cuando escribes, tus libros son alucinantes, me sirven bastante y suelo aplicar una que otra técnica en la vida real- dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras yo habría mis ojos como platos y mi rostro se puso de todos los colores.

-Ed, todo el mundo sabe que Bella es la escritora erótica más famosa de todo New York y la mejor en su trabajo ¿cierto Bells?- aún más sonrojada solo asentí- que tu apliques lo que dice en sus libros con una de tus "amiguitas" queda totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Vamos pequeña no te me pongas así- dijo Edward mientras se acercaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla, cuando sus labios rozaron mi piel sentí como una inexplicable corriente eléctrica corría por todo mi cuerpo, y su aroma tan varonil hizo que casi casi me desplomara a sus pies ¿desde cuándo Edward era tan irresistible?- Y Al mis "amiguitas" son fantásticas.

-Idiota- gruño Alice.

-Enana enojona- dijo mientras se desplomaba en uno de los sillones.

Maldita sea es jodidamente sexy y violable, si no lo odiara tanto lo encerraría en unos de los vestidores y no lo dejaría salir hasta Navidad, su pelo cobrizo seguía desordenado como siempre, sus ojos verdes nunca me habían parecido tan hermosos parecían dos esmeraldas que reflejaban todo su ser, sus labios… son tan, tan… ¡besables!, mordibles y hasta violables. Bajando un poco más me choqué con un cuerpo bien definido, al parecer el condenado visita el gimnasio. También noté que me quedó mirando, no, no mejor dicho me comía con la mirada… esperen… ¿me comía con la mirada?

-Hello, tierra llamando a Bella- una mano se agitaba frente a mí tapándome la maravillosa vista y sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-¿Eh?-dije algo confundida

-Vamos Bells deja de acosar con la mirada a mi hermano y anda a probarte el vestido- sentí como la sangre nuevamente se me subía a mis mejillas y me sonrojaba, otra vez.

Edward soltó una fuerte carcajada ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso?

-Es increíble, nunca te había visto sonrojar tanto Bella, te ves adorable así.

-Es cierto Belli te ves adorable- dijoTanya saliendo uno de los vestidores con el vestido de dama de honor junto a Rosalie, que puedo decir, Tanya también era la dama de honor de Alice, la cual fingía que la amistad entre ella y Tanya seguía intacta por mí. Pero mis malos pensamientos desaparecieron en cuanto vi aparecer a mi despampanante y rubia amiga.

-¡Rosie!-dije mientras me abalanzaba sobre ella y empuja "accidentalmente" a Tanya.

-Ingrata ni una sola llamada recibí de tu parte mientras estaba de viaje- dijo mientras me correspondía el abrazo y yo la abrazaba más fuerte.

-Lo siento Rose, pero ya sabes, pasé por una situación muy difícil- mire de reojo a Tanya la cual solo agachó la cabeza.

-Si me enteré, no sabes cuánto lo siento- obviamente Rose no sabía que Tanya era la amante de Jacob, si no la mataría.

-Si lo sé, pero es tema pasado hemos decidido darnos una segunda oportunidad.

-Eso de segundas oportunidades no valen la pena- ¿Acaso alguien le pidió su opinión?

-Edward, Bella sabe lo que hace, ¿no es cierto?- dijo Alice mientras me rogaba con la mirada para que no lance ninguno de los hermosos adjetivos que tenía para Él.

-Por supuesto Al, SÉ lo que hago- Edward solo soltó otra risita.

-Bueno chicas basta de hablar de tristezas – hipócrita – y hablemos de esta noche- dijo Tanya, mientras frotaba sus manos.

-Todo será tranquilo, unas cuantas copas, bailaremos y eso es todo- aseguró Alice.

-Oh no seas aburrida Enana- dijo Edward.

-Cállate- gritamos Alice y yo a la vez, de lo cual solo nos reímos.

-Al, Eddie tiene razón- dijo Rose

-Odio que me llamen así Rose.

-Lo sé por eso te lo digo ¿duh?

-Apoyo a Rose y a Eddie- dijo Tanya.

-Oh vamos, tú también, solo falta Bella.

-Y con gusto lo haré, Alice, EDDIE tiene razón, yo quiero algo de diversión.

-Renito AJAM!- dijo Edward fingiendo que tosía.

-Ves Al todas queremos un poco de diversión- dijo Rose.

-Así es Al, además es obvio que los chicos llevaran a una que otra chica- dije fulminando con la mirada a Edward.

-Le doy la razón a la gruñona, por ejemplo yo llevaré a una de mis amigas- dijo Edward.

-Al en serio no lo soporto o lo sacas tú o lo saco yo a patadas- me sentía furiosa con Él y ni siquiera entendía porque.

-Al, no serías capaz de echar a tu hermanito ¿cierto?

-Ed, de una manera muy sutil te diré FUERA DE AQUÍ-sonreí ante el grito de mi amiga.

-Eres malvada pequeño duende, pero hay una empresa que no camina sola y necesita de este grandioso, inteligente e irresistible hombre a la cabeza- se levantó y empezó a despedirse de cada una, cuando llegó el turno de despedirse de mi giré la cabeza porque no quería sus labios contra mi piel y porque estaba inexplicablemente enojada con él.

-Vamos Bells, no me niegues la despedida- hizo un adorable puchero y en un momento de descuido su labios se estrellaron contra mi mejilla dejando un sonoro beso- mucho mejor- me guiñó un ojo y salió como si nada.

Algo aturdida mire a las chicas las cuales soltaban pequeñas risitas.

-Ey, ¿Por qué las risas?

-Bella la tención "sexual" entre ambos es evidente- dijo Rose.

-¡Dios me libre!, para nada Rose, además estoy felizmente casada- dije para nada orgullosa.

-¡Mentirosa!, ahora muévete y metete en ese vestidor a probarte el vestido- sentenció Alice.

-Ya voy ya voy- dije mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, el vestido era sin lugar a dudas precioso, era de color rojo "pasión", el escote contaba con un corte de corazón y tenía como un pequeño cinturón justo debajo del busto, era largo con tres blondas antes de terminar. Sonreí para mí misma, definitivamente diseñadoras como Alice son únicas, mi amiga había tenido gran éxito con sus diferentes tiendas, y aunque no diseñó su propio vestido de novia, hizo maravillas con los vestidos de dama de honor.

Me miré una última vez y cuando estuve cien por ciento segura que el vestido me quedaba de muerte, comencé a sacármelo para colarlo y llevármelo finalmente. Mientras me colocaba mis botines mi celular empezó a sonar.

_Que no sea Cullen, que no sea Cullen_

Y al parecer escucharon mis plegarias, ya que el autor de la llamada no era el odioso de Cullen.

-Hola mami

-¡Bella hija! Odio los críticos

Sonreí ligeramente ante el comentario de mi mamá, es cierto yo también los odio, pero me hacen crecer como escritora.

-¿Por qué los odias mamá?

-¿Has visto lo que dijeron sobre tu último libro? Te lo leo si deseas.

-Adelante mamá- dije fingiendo sorpresa.

-La famosa escritora Isabella Swan, ha sido el centro de críticas debido a su último libro publicado "Sobre las nubes", el gran crítico Aro Voulturi dijo lo siguiente: Si voy a escribir un libro erótico lo hago con pasión, con esmero, si bien es cierto Isabella Swan es una de mis escritoras favoritas, esta vez me ha decepcionado por su falta de coordinación e intensidad en este nuevo libro.

-Tiene razón mamá

-¿Cómo que tiene razón?, ese viejo necesita lentes, tu libro es fantástico hija.

-Mamá, no le digas viejo, Aro Voulturi es un gran escritor, el mejor de todos.

-Aun así hija.

-Además estaba atravesando mi pequeña crisis ¿recuerdas?

-Ni me hables de Jacob, tu padre dice que lo va a cazar en cuanto lo vea.

Solté una fuerte carcajada, a mí también me gustaría cazarlo.

-Que ocurrencias mamá, pero dime, que tal tu vuelo.

-Tranquilo, y feliz de volver a respirar el contaminado aire de New York.

-Ay mamá, en fin recuerda que mañana la boda será a las doce en punto no faltes y por favor que papá use terno ¿sí?

-No te preocupes mi niña, lo enfundaré y perfumaré bien para mañana.

-Gracias mamá, me tengo que ir, Te quiero.

-Yo igual hija cuídate mucho.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Imbécil, animal, bestia fíjate por donde conduces- Rose estaba realmente enojada.

-Rose tranquila- dije intentando tranquilizarla

-Rose tiene razón es un animal- dijo Tanya

-Y yo quiero vivir para mi boda, así que conduce bien Rosalie- dije algo enojada Alice.

-Ya está bien, los siento es que ese "salvaje al volante" tiene la culpa.

-Ya ya ya Rose tranquila

El resto del camino hacia la casa de Alice fue tranquilo- gracias a Dios- acabábamos de salir de comer y ahora nos dirigíamos a su casa, con el fin de arreglarnos para la gran noche que nos esperaba. Que emoción la mía, hace bastante tiempo que no salgo y me divierto, hasta quizá hoy podría encontrar a alguien perfecto para mi maquiavélico plan.

Unos diez minutos después nos estacionamos ante la lujosísima mansión de Alice (incluso más que mi "mansión")

Entramos y subimos a la habitación que compartían Alice y Jasper, el cual no se encontraba ya que supuestamente estaba en la casa de Edward arreglándose para la "gran noche".

Una vez que colgamos los vestidos, Alice sacó de su clóset la mejor colección de vestidos de noche que tenía, mi boca cayó literalmente hasta el piso eran perfectos, aunque no eran nada apropiados para una señorita casada como yo, pero demonios, hoy es noche de "juerga".

Alice escogió el azul, cual solo tenía una manga y le quedaba a la perfección con unos tacones también azules de infarto.

Tanya escogió un vestido fucsia, el cual el escote tenía forma de corazón era completamente pegado y una pequeña blonda sobresalía para luego continuar con una falda tubo, su elección fueron unos tacones plateados, que para ser sincera, le quedaban de maravilla.

Mi despampanante amiga escogió un vestido dorado, el cual era strapples, llevaba un cinturón en forma de lazo y la falda era ligera, opto por los tacones dorados, y que puedo decir parecía una Barbie, solo le faltaba su Ken.

Y finalmente yo escogí un vestido negro manga larga, las cuales eran transparentes, el vestido tenía un pequeño pliegue a la altura de la cintura y para ser sincera me quedaba como una segunda piel, unos tacones negros y estaba lista.

Mientras nos maquillábamos el timbre sonó y yo tan amable me ofrecí a abrir la puerta, bajé con cuidado las escaleras, ya que no quería terminar en un hospital.

Al abrir la puerta me quedé impactada ante lo que vi, era el engreído, violable e irresistible Edward Cullen, llevaba unos jeans color caqui, y una camia blanca, el pelo "algo" arreglado y su perfume inmediatamente llenó mis fosas nasales.

Él por otra parte no perdió el tiempo y de una forma descarada me recorrió con la mirada deteniéndose en el escote de mi vestido. Troné mis dedos frente a él y rápidamente sus ojos se chocaron con los míos, debo admitir que su mirada estaba cargada de ammm como decirlo… ah si ¡deseo!

-Madre mía creo que el Olimpo ha colapsado y la mismísima Afrodita está frente a mí- solté una risita ante su ocurrencia.

-Ammm yo creo que el Olimpo no ha colapsado y tampoco soy Afrodita.

-¿Ah no? Qué pena- dijo mientras prácticamente rozó a propósito conmigo y entraba a la casa.

Tomé aire, cerré la puerta y me voltee hacia ÉL.

-¿Y bien que haces por aquí?

-Vine a ver a petición de Jasper si el pequeño duende estaba bien, ya que no contestaba su celular.

-Está perfectamente, es solo que hemos estado ocupadas.

-Vaya que sí- dijo mientras me miraba nuevamente de una forma descarada.

-Ejem, podrías por favor dejar de verme como si fuera algo apetecible.

-¿Nerviosa por mi mirada Señorita Swan?

-Para nada es solo que este pedazo de carne ya tiene dueño- dije guiñándole un ojo y pasando por su lado camino a las escalera, pero de improviso me detuvo, me dio una pequeña vuelta y mis manos chocaron contra su duro pecho quedando a solo centímetros de sus carnosos labios.

Su aliento chocaba con el mío, juro que me sentía desfallecer en sus brazos y su mirada no me ayudaba mucho ya que parecía cargada de deseo, pasión, lentamente fue acercándose y yo me sentía más nerviosa. Cada fibra de todo mi cuerpo me gritaba que lo besara que saciara esa extraña sensación que producía Él en mí, se acercó un poco más y demonios porque va tan jodidamente despacio… cuando sentí que rozó ligeramente mis labios, la magia desapareció.

-Ejem- ambos saltamos y nos separamos ante la sorpresiva aclaración de garganta.

Alice nos miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos, inmediatamente me sonrojé e hice las larga la distancia entre ambos.

-Hermanito, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Eh pues, hola Al, Jasper estaba preocupado por ti porque no contestabas el celular- dijo medio tartamudeando.

-Oh bueno estaba algo ocupada.

-Si….

¡Oh no tención en el ambiente, tención en el ambiente!

-Eh bueno, yo subiré a terminar de arreglarme, adiós Edward- me despedí sin ni siquiera mirarlo y pasé al lado de Alice subiendo las escaleras, la cual me dio un ligero codazo y una sonrisita cómplice a lo que puse los ojos en blanco.

Logré escuchar un apenas audible "Adiós" y la puerta cerrarse, suspiré aliviada, ya que mi tentación andante ya se había ido y entonces me puse a analizar la situación, ¡Madre mía! Casi lo beso, Dios como puede causar todas esas sensaciones Él en mí, quiero decir nunca me había parecido tan guapo, sexy y apuesto, pero vaya sorpresas que te da la vida….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alice no comentó absolutamente nada después de habernos atrapado "infraganti" lo que agradecí enormemente. Terminamos de arreglarnos entre bromas y risas y una vez listas salimos rumbo a la _Discoteca Crepúsculo_.

Había una inmensa cola en la puerta del local, pero mi mágica amiga Alice era cliente VIP y pasamos rápidamente, una vez adentro la fuerte música inundó mis oídos y todo mi cuerpo reaccionó, quería bailar, disfrutar y olvidar todo por una noche.

Nos instalamos rápidamente en la barra y Rose pidió los tragos mientras Tanya y Alice se movián al ritmo de la música en sus sitios. Una vez servidos los tragos todas brindamos.

-Por la última noche de Alice como soltera- gritó Tanya.

-Salud- contestamos las tres a coro.

Bebí el deliciosos líquido y madre mía me sentía en las nubes, algo así como mi último libro que gracias al idiota de Jacob fracasó totalmente, no recuerdo muy bien desde cuando no bebía alcohol y tampoco desde cuando no salía, quien lo diría desperdicié dos años de mi maravillosa vida, casada con un tipo que me colocaba los cachos con mi mejor amiga.

Alice y Tanya no aguantaron y salieron rumbo a pista de baile a moverse al ritmo de la pegajosa música. Rose y yo nos quedamos un rato más en la barra mientras nos reíamos de las ocurrencias de nuestras locas amigas (en mi caso solo Alice) y no parábamos de reír.

Al ver como las chicas la pasaban tan bien decidí también salir y conquistar la pista de baile con mis movimientos seguida de Rose.

Dejé que la música me envolviera completamente, se sentía genial, me sentía libre, tranquila, algo así como en casa, la música iba más rápido y me aloqué literalmente, dejándome llevar por la música, no puedo creer que haya cambiado todo esto por Jacob, simplemente no puedo creerlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de innumerables canciones bailadas e innumerables tragos eché a andar mi plan y le di una pequeña mirada a todo el lugar en busca de alguna víctima, había uno que otro candidato, pero ninguno me convencía, sino era muy flaco, era muy rellenito, sino era alto, era bajo, y si su pelo no me gustaba el otro era calvo. Hice un pequeño puchero y me giré en busca de mi trago algo resignada cuando sentí unas enormes y cálidas manos apretando mi cintura.

-Hola gruñona y ahora ligeramente picada Bells- su aliento culpeo mi cuello y Dios la maldita corriente eléctrica apareció de nuevo. Me giré ligeramente y me encontré con sus ojos y sus deliciosos labios rojos.

-Deja de violarme con la mirada Bella- dijo guiñándome un ojo, soltándome y pidiendo un trago.

En ese momento fui consciente que Jasper estaba besando efusivamente a Alice, Rose estaba coqueteando con un hombre alto y corpulento al igual que Tanya con la diferencia que este chico era rubio y algo bajito.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunté

El me miró y sonrió

-Bueno Jasper extrañaba a su amada y decidimos venir a visitarlas, por cierto tu marido es un cabeza de pollo(1) no tomó ni dos traguitos y cayó rápidamente en la cama- reí ante si gracia de contarme las cosas, y es que era verdad, Jacob no era de beber mucho, también le estaba ligeramente agradecida, ya que no tendría que lidiar con Él esta noche.

-Vaya Jasper es un romántico total

-Es cursi, por ejemplo yo no enamoraría una chica a una chica con flores y corazones.

-¿Ah no?- asintió- ¿Entonces como lo harías?

-Le lanzaría uno de mis mejores piropos

-Wow ¿en serio?, entonces te reto Cullen, lánzame uno de tus "irresistibles" piropos.

-Bueno Belli Bells yo diría que tú estás ABC- lo miré intrigada.

-¿ABC? ¿y cómo es eso?

-Fácil boba, Amable, Besable y Comible- me guiñó un ojo y bebió de su trago, por mi parte yo solo me bebí todo el contenido de mi baso para intentar procesar lo que me había dicho.

-No te me exaltes tanto gruñona, es solo un piropo- ¡Y que piropo!

-Si lo sabía es solo que bueno amm no sé, creo que lo utilizaré en alguno de mis libros.

-Ey! Si hace eso, yo exijo derechos de autor.

Solté una fuerte carcajada.

-Es solo un piropo, no estoy pirateando nada tuyo.

-Claro que si mi escritora erótica, estás pirateando mi inteligencia y audacia.

-Audacia, si claro.

-Así es Bells, sino no hubiéramos estado a milímetros de besarnos- dijo divertido. Y guiñándome un ojo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al recordar el "casi beso"

-Pero no pasó nada así que no eres tan audaz- esta vez yo le guiñé el ojo.

-Bueno bueno basta de indirectas y a disfrutar de lo que queda de la noche, o hasta que la disco cierre- inclinó su copa y dijo- por una noche de diversión- lo miré intrigada pero me dije ¿Qué podía pasar? Así que choqué mi copa con la de él y ese es el último recuerdo coherente que tengo hasta ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentí un fuerte brazo alrededor de mi cintura apretándome cada vez más y más fuerte, gruñí algo perezosa e intenté levantarme, pero fue una mala idea ya que un terrible martilleo en la cabeza me devolvió rápidamente a la cama, lo que causó que alguien al lado mío soltara un sonoro gruñido y se apretara más contra mí.

¿Por qué me dolía tanto la cabeza?, ¿Tanto había tomado?

Solo recuerdo que brindé con Edward y de ahí salimos a bailar, luego vino otra ronda de tragos y otra y otra y otra pero yo… ¡Un momento!¡Edward! me tensé rápidamente y voltee lo más lento posible rogando a todo los santos que el que estuviera al lado mío no fuera él.

Pero creo que los santos se olvidaron de mí, porque al voltear me encontré con su pelo típicamente desordenado y su pasible rostro durmiendo plácidamente.

_¡Maldición, no me puedo haber acostado con Él, dios, no con Edward Cullen!_

* * *

**(1) Es algo así que te emborrachas muy rápido por solo unos cuantos traguitos**

**Hola chicass! ¿Cómo están?**

**Primero les quiero dar mil gracias por haberme puesto entre sus favoritos y haberme dejado sus reviews, estoy bastante contenta con lo que he logrado.**

**Y bueno debo admitir que el capítulo me salió mitad aburrido, mitad divertido xd, compréndame estoy algo pequeña xd**

**Y chan chan chaaaannn ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Se habrá acostado Bella con Edward?**

**Estoy segura que muchas de ustedes estarán diciendo SI SI SI SII xd**

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero ansiosa sus reviews.**

**Besos**

**Melissa **

**PD: Por ahora las actualizaciones son algo indefinidas ya que no tengo una fecha exacta de cuándo y cuando actualizaré, pero no se preocupen pronto estableceré un ritmo **


	3. Chapter 3: La boda

Capítulo 3: La boda

_¡Malditos tragos! ¡Maldita noche! ¡Jodido Club! ¡Jodido Cullen! ¡Maldita vida! ¡Maldito mundo!_

-¡VIOLADOR!- grité mientras agarraba no sé qué y se lo aventaba por la cabeza a Cullen, pero lamentablemente el muy desgraciado lo esquivó.

-¡Joder mujer, tranquilízate! ¡La cabeza me estalla y tus gritos no ayudan!- levantó sus manos como para protegerse de mi siguiente ataque, esta vez creo que fue un reloj de la mesa de noche.

-¡QUE ME TRANQULICE, ABUSASTE DE MI!- grité histérica, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera me acuerdo un pedacito de lo que pasó anoche.

-¿Yo abusar de ti?- comenzó a sonar un celular, ¡maldición el puto sonido me martilla la cabeza!- Que yo sepa tú eras ayer la que rogaba "fóllame Cullen" "más rápido Eddie" "me matas Edward" ¿quieres que siga?- vi absolutamente todo rojo y pude sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban de tanta ira y ahí fue donde todo mi autocontrol y capacidad de racionar se fueron a la mierda.

Agarré el aparato de dónde provenía el molesto ruido y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas pero ¡demonios era más rápido que yo!, por lo que el aparato se estrelló contra la pared. Cuando vi volar una batería, recién me di cuenta que era un celular… ¿esperen es el mío?

-¡Maldita sea Swan, destrozaste mi bebé!- se arrodilló y bueno recogió lo que quedaba de su celular último modelo.

-Te lo tienes merecido, ahora escúchame bien, esto nunca pasó y quiero pedirte _por favor _QUE TE ALEJES DE MI- Dios mío te lo ruego, que con esto se aleje de mí, por favor por favorcito.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba lo que quedaba de su celular en la mesa de noche y se acercaba peligrosamente a mí- Mira que yo no tengo ningún problema en recordarte lo bien que la pasamos anoche…- conformé avanzó me acorraló contra la puerta de la habitación y acercándose un poco más susurró en mi oído- _Gatita_

Me estremecí de pies a cabeza por cómo me llamo, pero esta vez sería fuerte, quiero decir el se aprovechó de mí, debería seguir insultándolo, practicar un poco de karate con él y darle un golpe donde más le duela, pero ¡Por la santa mierda! Este hombre me pone a mil, simple y llanamente me pone.

Así que guardé todas mis macabras ideas y tras levantar rápidamente mi mano le pegué una fuerte cachetada en su adorable mejilla, aproveché el momento y me escabullí de su encierro, busqué rápidamente mi ropa y tras sujetar bien la sábana me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

-Te veo en la boda preciosa- dijo con tono seductor.

Suspiré frustrada

-Aléjate de mí- contesté aún de espaldas.

-Oblígame- dijo en tono retador.

Sacudí la cabeza y salí de habitación. Que idiota era, él es Edward Cullen, nunca se alejará de mí hasta que obtenga lo que quiere, pero tendrá que aguantarse, porque yo no le daré el gusto tan fácilmente. Ya pasó una vez en el pasado, y él se rindió, así que supongo que se volverá a pasar, si es que la tentación no me gana y termino en la boca del león.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El taxi me dejó frente a la casa de Alice, vi vagamente que mi Jeep estaba estacionado afuera de su casa, y la última vez que lo vi fue cuando salimos ayer a almorzar y luego vinimos para acá.

_Quizá alguno de sus choferes lo trajo._

Mientras me dirigía hasta la puerta para quizá enfrentarme al interrogatorio más grande de toda la historia, otro taxi se estacionaba frente a la casa de Alice y de este bajó una muy sonriente Rosalie que al verme se asustó y borró todo tipo de sonrisa que irradiaba en su rostro.

_¡No puedo creerlo!_

-¿Rose?

-¡No, el gato con botas!, claro que soy yo boba- reí ante su ocurrencia.

-Lo siento es que es muy raro verte llegar a estas horas.

-Lo sé y estoy segura que Alice me someterá al "Sillón rojo de la verdad" (1)- nuevamente reí – Y tu ¿Por qué llegas a estas horas um?- mi risa desapareció totalmente.

-Eh bueno… yo… yo…

-No puedo creerlo, Isabella Swan nerviosa, vamos chica confiésate ante mí, seré una tumba- hizo gestos con sus manos cerrando sus labios, poniéndoles candado, cerrando con llave y tirándolas por algún lado.

Rose y yo al igual que Alice y la zorra de Tanya hemos sido amigas desde muy pequeñas, siempre conspirando entre nosotras, haciendo travesuras, cubriéndonos las espaldas, nos hacíamos llamar "_Las cuatro mosqueteras". _Y por más que desee ocultarle lo que pasó, no podía hacerlo.

-MeacosteconEdwardCullen- dije muy rápido.

-¿Qué Edward Cullen que?, vamos Belli habla bien.

Tomé todo el aire posible del planeta y tras meditarlo por cinco segundos me atreví a decirle:

-Me-acosté-con-Edward-Cullen- sus ojos se abrieron como platos casi saliendo de sus órbitas y su boca calló literalmente hasta el suelo.

-¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?- gritó

_¡MI madre!, sabía de no debía contarle._

-Shh Rose baja la voz- supliqué

-¿Estás loca o que Bella? ¿Acaso los cachos que te puso tu marido te han afectado la cabeza?

-Auch Rose, eso me ha dolido- fingí

-Pero serás boba, ¡Dios es Edward Cullen!, el Edward Cullen que te acosaba en secundaria, el que te rogaba por una cita, el que era y es un playboy total, el que te hacía explotar y lanzar la cantidad de lisuras que se te vengan a la mente, el que quería meterse en tus bragas como sea y fíjate que lo ha logrado.

Me sonrojé terriblemente al recordar todo lo que ocurrió en mi adolescencia, sep, quizá haya obviado uno que otro detalle. Por ejemplo que sí me moría por él, y quien no lo haría tenía una mirada que te decía "ven y disfruta de los placeres de la vida" y una sonrisa que te mojaba las bragas al instante. Lo odio por ser tan irresistible y porque le encanta sacarme de quicio, creo que se volvió su hobbie cuando yo no le hacía caso.

-Lo sé Rose, se quién es Edward Cullen y créeme que no volverá a pasar.

-Si claro y yo soy Peter Pan, pero bueno lidiaremos con él después, ahora, ¿qué le diremos a Alice?

_¡Mierda, Alice! _

Miré con cara suplicante a Rose, quería que esto solo se quedara entre nosotras hasta que lo tenga todo controlado.

-Demonios, odio cuando haces esos ojitos, de acuerdo esto es lo que haremos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rose abrió la puerta de la casa y entramos sigilosamente rogando por todo los cielos que Alice no esté despierta. Atravesamos la casa en puntitas y cuando finalmente llegamos al inicio de las escaleras y cuando nos creímos victoriosas, un ligero _"EJEM"_ nos indicó todo lo contrario. Volteamos en cámara lenta y ahí en medio de la sala estaba parada Alice con los brazos cruzados.

_¡Santa mierda!_

-¿Se puede saber de dónde llegan a estas horas?- preguntó.

Mire a Rose y suplique que el "plan" sigua en pie.

-Bueno … ¡ayer me acosté con un tipazo!- chilló emocionada.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, este definitivamente no era lo acordado, necesito pensar en una buena excusa ¡YA!

-¡Wow! Rose yo creía que habías dejado la cacería- dijo Alice en tono divertido mientras ambas reían.

Fulminé con la mirada a Rose y ella solo me guiñó el ojo.

-Y tu Bells ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

-Yo… yo… me pasé un poco de copas y…

-¡Madre mía! No me digas que alguien se aprovechó de ti- gritó.

-¿Qué? No para nada es solo que…

-Ella terminó muy mal y vino conmigo a casa y como estaba demasiado inconsciente no puedo oír el alboroto que hicimos con Emmett- dijo Rose.

Estaba impresionada y aliviada a la vez, vaya sorpresa me había dado.

-Así que la presa se llama Emmett – dijo Alice divertida.

-Así es amiga mía y creo que nos volveremos a ver por ahí- dijo Rose algo pícara.

-Mucha información para mí- dije mientras me desplomaba en el sillón.

-Bells lo que tú necesitas es una buena follada, porque lo que escribes en todos tus gloriosos libros no creo que te pase en la vida real- dijo Alice.

_Si te contara amiga mía…_

Solo sonreí ante el comentario de Alice.

-Bueno ya que está sanas y salvas iré a dormir un poco más, nos vemos más tarde- se despidió de ambas con un beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras. Cuando escuchamos la puerta cerrarse ambas soltamos un fuerte suspiro.

-Estas consiente que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta ¿cierto?- dijo Rose.

-Lo sé

-Y que te torturará por no habérselo dicho ¿cierto?

-Lo sé

-Y que se pondrá a saltar en un pie cuando se entere que tú y su hermano se acostaron.

-Lo s.. ¿espera que?

-Es bastante obvio amiga mía, Alice siempre dijo que tú eras la perfecta para Edward- miré a Rose como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo. ¿Yo? ¿Perfecta para Edward?

Una fuerte y sonora carcajada se me escapó debido al ilógico comentario de mi amiga.

-Rose-risa-por favor-risa-eso es ridículo- dije casi casi ahogándome de tanta risa.

-Es bastante obvio porque ustedes siempre eran como perros y gatos, como el fuego y el agua, osea para nada compatibles.

Al mencionar "gatos" un pequeño recuerdo vino a mi mente, mejor dicho fue un flash.

_Flash back_

_Tumbé a Edward contra la cama y empecé a gatear hasta llegar al inicio de sus pantalones para luego ronronear y pasar lentamente la punta de mi nariz contra su abultaba entre pierna._

_-Oh pequeña gruñona, ¿acaso tienes complejo de gatita?_

_-Miau miau, gatita tiene hambre- dije haciendo un pucherito._

_-Entonces no esperes más gatita- dijo guiñándome un ojo._

_Muy ansiosa desabroché como pude sus pantalones, para luego bajar sus boxers y dejar libre su notable erección. Cuando saltó frente a mí me relamí los labios ante el "manjar" que tenía para degustar y sin pensarlo dos veces chupé con ansias la puntita._

_-Be-lla-gimió._

_Animada por su gemido me atreví a pasar mi juguetona lengua por toda su longitud, provocando que gimiera más fuerte. No aguanté más y lo introduje completamente en mi boca empecé a succionar con fuerza y a masajearlo con mis manos de arriba abajo, esto se sentía genial._

_-Vamos gatita más fuerte… más- siseó_

_Fin del flash_

Rose me sacó de mi torturador recuerdo zarandeándome ligeramente.

-Bells… Bellaaa- dijo mientras agitaba una de sus manos frente a mí.

-Sigo aquí- dije con un susurro.

-Puff como que estas un poquito ida ¿no crees cariño?, no me digas que Cullen ha dejado huella.

-No, para nada, es solo que me duele horrible la cabeza.

-Sip me imagino a mí también me está estallando la cabeza, juro nunca más volver a tomar- dijo frustrada.

-Y yo…

-Voy a acostarme un rato, hasta más tarde Bells- me dio en beso en la mejilla y subió dejándome completamente torturada por el pequeño "flash" si este era un pequeño fragmento de lo que pasó anoche, no me quiero ni imaginar lo demás.

**12:10 am **

-¡¿Dónde demonios está?!- gritó Alice- Juro que lo castraré sino llega de cinco minutos.

Edward llevaba diez minutos de retraso y era quien debía llevar a Alice al altar, por si no les conté sus padres fallecieron hace poco más de tres años y bueno Edward sacó completamente solo la empresa adelante, mientras Alice con el apoyo de Jasper y el mío logró seguir con su exitoso trabajo de diseñadora.

-Tranquila Alice seguro no tarda- traté de tranquilizarla.

-¡¿Y Tanya?

-Tampoco llega- informó Rose.

Mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar a mil, ellos eran los únicos que faltaban, hasta Jacob estaba acá, lo cual descarta la posibilidad que Tanya esté con Él. Pero Edward no estaba… y si ellos dos… Pero que estoy pensando, porque tendría que preocuparme por esos dos, si quieren pueden enrollarse todo lo que quieran, pero no creo capaz a Edward de acostarse con ella después de haberse acostado conmigo… ¿o sí?

Escuchamos un auto estacionarse frente a la casa, me acerqué a la ventana y de un flamante volvo plateado bajaban Edward y Tanya muy sonrientes.

_¡Que los parta un rayo!_

-Llegaron- anuncié.

-Gracias al cielo, mataré al idiota e mi hermano, seguro que ha llegado con una de sus zorras- dijo Alice mientras salía de la habitación seguida por Rose.

Sonreí ante su comentario.

_¡Y que zorra!_

Me miré por última vez en el espejo, lucía radiante, nunca me había visto así, mis ojos prácticamente brillaban y tenía un aspecto de maravilla, lo cual no veía desde que me convirtieron en venado y mi vida se fue a la mierda. Quizá Alice tenía razón y necesitaba una buena follada.

Una última miradita y salí de la habitación encontrándome al borde de las escaleras con Edward y Tanya subiendo. Tanya sostenía el brazo de Edward y viceversa luciendo radiantes.

_¡Que alguien me agarre porque ahorita me lanzo a dejar sin extensiones a esa zorra!_

Alice y Rose se mostraron sorprendidas y confundidas ante la llegada de ambos… juntos.

-No es lo que piensan- dijo Edward, JA como si pudiera leer mentes.

-Mi carro se malogró poco antes de llegar acá y Edward como todo un caballero me ofreció traerme- afirmó Tanya.

_Ya… ¿y es necesario el contacto físico entre ambos?_

-Oh bueno, como siempre mi hermano todo un caballero- Alice no pudo evitar el sarcasmo en su voz- ahora trae tu culo acá y bajemos que estoy bastante retrasada por tu culpa- Edward se sonrojó ante el reproche de su hermana.

_Edward se ha sonrojado Awww se le tan tierno…. Idiota._

Se separó de Tanya y sostuvo el brazo de su hermana.

_¡Por fin rompieron contacto físico!_

Tanya se colocó frente a ellos con una canasta de flores. Rose y yo nos colocamos detrás de ellos y sostuvimos el _velo _dela novia y tras escuchar la _marcha nupcial_ empezamos a descender lentamente por las escaleras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Alice Cullen, acepta a Jasper Whitlock como su legítimo esposo, para marlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Acepto- contestó una radiante Alice.

-Jasper Whitlock, acepta a Alice Cullen como su legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Por supuesto que si

-Entonces por el poder que se me ha otorgado los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Jasper jaló a Alice y tras agarrarla firmemente por la cintura se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Todo el mundo estalló en aplausos y las parejitas del lugar también se fundieron en apasionados besos, hasta mamá y papá. Desde la primera banca Jacob me lanzó un beso volado al cual sonreí y se lo devolví y nada más al voltear atrás de la parejita recién casada estaba Edward guiñándome un ojo y lanzándome un sonoro beso volado.

_¡Será idiota!_

Le mostré mi adorable y hermoso dedo medio y él solo soltó una risita.

_¡Maldito!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La recepción era espectacular cada mesa, cada adorno, cada rosa, hasta los mozos lucían impecables, creo que Alice además de ser diseñadora debería ser diseñadora de interiores, así como Esme su madre que en paz descanse, era una mujer maravillosa cuanto me hubiera gustado que ella organizara mi boda, pero para eso tenía a su talentosa hija que definitivamente heredó sus dones artísticos. Por otro lado Edward había heredado la pasión por los negocios de su padre Carlisle, lástima que no hubiera visto lo talentoso que era su hijo.

Jasper y Alice bailaron un hermoso vals como decía la tradición, luego pusieron música un poco más movida y Jacob me sacó a bailar.

_Ojalá no me pise…._

-Auch!- me quejé.

-Lo siento bebé- dijo Jacob, mientras intentaba recuperar el "ritmo".

_Es la quinta vez que me pisa el puto pie, necesitaré una venda después de este ridículo baile._

Tras darme una vuelta choqué contra un duro y fuerte pecho…adivino… Edward. Levanté lentamente mis ojos y ahí estaba, BINGO.

-Bella, me harías el honor de concederme este baile- dijo Edward mientras se separaba y me tendía la mano.

Con el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Jacob le guiñaba un ojo a Edward y hacía una seña con su mano, rió y luego se escabulló entre la gente. Algo hizo "Click" en mi cabeza y una fugaz idea atravesó mi extraño cerebrito, la cual fue desechada cuando Edward me pegó a él, agarró mi cintura y se colocó demasiado cerca, podía sentir su aliento y cada fibra de mi ser comenzaron a despertar.

-Hola gatita- susurró.

Bufé ante su manera de llamarme.

-No me digas así- dije mientras me recostaba en su hombro, lo sé, mátenme, estoy cayendo en la tentación, pero me sentía cansada, los tacos me matan y las pisadas de Jacob, puf mis pie iban a explotar.

-Mmmm y prefieres que te llame bebé- dijo burlón.

Me estremecí.

_En sus labios suena demasiado sexy._

Lentamente me separé de su hombro y rosé mi mejilla con la suya hasta quedar a solo centímetros de sus labios, me sentía perdida en esos carnosos y rojos labios quería besarlo, demonios quería hacerlo, quería morderlos, succionarlos.

_Mierda, la carne el débil._

Pero no, me prometí no volver a caer y no lo haría, tendría que sufrir un poquito más, no volveré a caer. Tras separarme rápidamente de Él me escabullí entre la multitud y me dirigí hacia el baño, el único refugio contra esa "bestia" malvada que estaba a mi asecho.

Entré y cerré rápidamente la puerta, me miré al espejo y mi cara estaba completamente roja, lo que producía ese engreído en mí. Suspiré y abrí el grifo para refrescarme un poco y ahí volvió el fugaz pensamiento que tuve. Jacob era prácticamente mejor amigo de Edward y viceversa, hoy lo demostró porque es un poco posesivo y aceptó sin rechinar que bailara con Edward.

Quizá, solo quizá Edward sea el indicado para poner en marcha mi diabólico plan, quiero decir, son mejores amigos, se llevan de maravilla y sobre todo Jacob le tenía mucha confianza, era consiente que si me metía con Edward y Jacob se enteraba acabaría con una gran amistad, pero la cosa es que Jacob se lo merece y yo ya me había metido con Edward.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vamos chicas todas la solteras, Alice lanzará el ramo- dijo Tanya.

Juro que quería ir corriendo a ver si atrapaba ese ramo y me podría casar por segunda vez, pero Jacob me haría una escenita y me convenía que ambos estemos felices y contentos.

-¿Están todas?- preguntó Alice, a lo cual todas asintieron- Bien entonces a la cuenta de uno… dos… TRES- lanzó el ramo, y vaya fuerza que tenía mi amiga, porque el ramo fue a parar derechito a mis manos, y eso que me encontraba bien lejos.

Todas voltearon a verme sorprendidas y Alice tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Jacob tenía una cara de susto y Edward, bueno Edward tenía su sexy e irresistible cara de siempre.

-La suerte es la suerte Bellita- gritó Alice para luego meterse en el auto y finalmente partir con Jasper a su luna de miel.

Luego que los recién casados se fueron Rose se me acercó junto con Tanya y me sacaron a bailar, bueno creo que podía aguantar una que otra canción más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Jodidos tacos! Juro nunca más en mi vida volver a ponérmelos, no sentía mis pies y tras bailar unas diez canciones más estaba segura que no caminaré dentro de una semana.

Cansada adolorida y frustrada me dirige hacia Jacob, quien hablaba muy animadamente con Edward.

-Jacke, amor podemos ir a casa, estoy muerta- dije mientras lo abrazaba.

_Toma Cullen_

_-_Claro bebé ahora nos vamos pero antes te tengo que informar algo.

-¿Qué cosa cariño?- dije mientras me sujetaba más a él y besaba su cuello, Edward nos miraba divertido, como si no le importara.

-Verás estaré fuera por tres meses- dijo apenado.

_¡Wiiii se va se va se vaaa!_

-¿Me dejarás sola cariño?- dije haciendo un pucherito.

-Ammm no exactamente, Edward se quedará en casa durante ese tiempo.

Abrí mis ojos como platos ¿Qué el que?, esto debe ser una broma, tres meses a solas ¿con él?, no sobreviviré.

Voltee a ver a Edward y rogaba que todo esto no sea verdad, que Jacob se irá y no me quedaré solita en mi casita disfrutando del silencio, pero NO, el muy muy descarado de Edward estaba sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

_¡No-me-jodas! _

* * *

**Hello **

**¿Qué tal chicas?**

**Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, este es algo raro y la mayor parte aburrido xd, pero el final me gustó, ¿se imaginan? Ambos en una casa… a solas… no sé piénsenlo xd**

**Espero que les guste y me dejen sus alentadores y hermosos reviews ya que son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo para leer esta loca y aburrida historia xd y también a las que la colocan como favoritos, me hacen inmensamente feliz.**

**Las adoro.**

**Besos,**

**Melissa.**

**PD: De ahora en adelante actualizaré cada sábado, pero quizá esta semana me tarde hasta el domingo o el lunes porque estoy con una gripe horrible (maldito clima) y me llevará tiempo escribir. Bye bye **


	4. Chapter 4: Game on

Quiero agradecer a:

_**Andre22-twi, Anita4261, Arixa, BlackCullenGurl, Barbara Varga, CRISTIMONTES, ClUmSyCuZiMfAlLinGiNlOvEXo, Dreams Love Troubles, CorimarCautela, Emma Black Cullen, Emotica G. W, FerHdePattinson, ferny, Grecia Anastacia, Grecullen, Leoni Tao91, LeslieCullenJb, Laviisoo, Mara06, MariMalfoyCullen, MarianaAlai, Miki03, Nimia Forctis, Pitalu Cullen, Princess Andreita, PuchiPu, Robaddict18, RossP, Saarai Cullen, Semivampiro SeresLinda, SofiGM, Stefanny Cullen-Swan, Suu Cullen, Tanya Masen Cullen, Veronica Cullen Batista 201197, , andreiita crepuZ, angie cullen mellark, , cavendano13, cullen calcetines, indii93, isa Kathe, isakristen, 0324, littlevampireMajo, .9828, mei-cullen-clan, miraura21, mireca22, morimalfoy21, mahely, paula-mar, salotwilighter1, sinemeg, susana vazquez, vanesscsb, valentina paez, vivi S R, yliekleon, yolabertay, yuli09, ztrella znxez.**_

¡Muchísimas gracias chicas!

¡A leer! ;)

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Game on**_

Abrí muy, pero muy despacio la habitación de huéspedes y me adentre sigilosamente en ella sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado y me giré para ver a la persona que dormía en aquella cama, me acerqué y ahí estaba, la perfección y tentación hecha hombre, se veía tan adorable y pacífico durmiendo, con sus cabellos cobrizos todos desordenados esparcidos por su adorable rostro, sus labios ligeramente separados los cuales me tentaban, me decían "ven y muérdeme", "ven y succióname". Pero me mantuve fuerte, gracias a él estos tres putos días habían sido una mierda por su presencia, ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre logre sacar tanto de quicio a una mujer?, estoy segura que si sigo así me volveré completamente loca.

O sea se paseaba por ahí en solo una toalla, cada vez que comía algo dejaba todo sucio o esparcido por ahí, lo mismo pasaba cuando cocinaba, dejaba todo sucio, sartenes, ollas, espátulas y yo era al que tenía que limpiar y lavar, además claro está sin contar sus innumerables ataques hacia mí, me acorralaba en mi cuarto, la cocina, en la sala y hasta entraba a mi propio baño, con la excusa que en el de él no había agua caliente. Si no me besaba, me pegaba su dura entrepierna y empezaba a rozarla contra mi pobre e indefenso coñito, que culpa tiene él, cada día me sentía más y más necesitada, ¡quería coger con alguien!, porque el muy maldito estaba acabando racionalmente conmigo y haría que cualquier día lo encierre en la habitación y no lo deje salir hasta que Jacob nos descubra.

Por otro lado Jacob se fue un día después de haberme lanzado la bomba, le había rogado, implorado que se quede, pero nada que ver, o sea él creía que yo quería que se quedara porque lo necesitaba a él, JAJAJAJAJAJA, me rió, lo que yo necesitaba es que no me dejara sola con él, me sentía en la boca del lobo.

Luego de contemplarlo un poquito más agarré firmemente los sartenes que tenía en mis manos, los coloqué exactamente a la altura de su oído y tras tomar un largo suspiro y contener la sonora carcajada que amenazaba salir de mi boca choqué rápida y fuertemente ambos sartenes.

-Pero… ¿Qué…?- Edward se levantó sobresaltado y tras dar un gran giro termino chocando contra el piso. No pude aguantar más y me eché a reír como una loca desquiciada, si, por fin obtenía mi venganza. Edward me miró con una ceja alzada mientras yo me doblaba de la risa y caí al suelo sujetando mi adolorido abdomen.

-¿Te parece divertido?- asentí aun riendo- Bien, veamos que tanto te ríes de esto- no me dio tiempo a pensar ni nada porque rápidamente me alzó y me colocó sobre sus hombros haciendo caer los sartenes. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras rumbo a yo que sé dónde.

-Edward, no seas gruñón y bájame, admítelo fue divertido- dije riendo.

-Divertido será lo que ahora pasará pequeña bruja- escuché que cerraba la puerta trasera y salíamos al jardín.

-Vamos cavernícola, bájame de una vez- dije mientras intentaba bajarme y lo golpeaba ligeramente.

-Con mucho gusto nena- no comprendí al principio sus palabras, pero al sentirme caer y estrellarme contra la cristalina agua de la piscina comprendí todo. Luché para llegar hasta la superficie donde se encontraba Edward riendo hasta el punto de casi llorar.

-Eres un idiota, estúpido, engreído- dije histérica.

-Lo siento gruñona, pero todo esto es tan divertido- dijo riendo- Así que vamos empates pequeña- me guiñó un ojo y silbando entró a la mansión.

_¡Será estúpido!_

_Mierda, hace frío._

Nadé hasta las pequeñas escaleritas de la piscina y salí tiritando de ella, agarré una de las pelotas inflables que estaban a un costado y entré como el diablo a la casa. Edward estaba en la cocina preparando un poco que café y tostadas. Coloqué la pelota en la dirección correcta y cuando estaba a punto de tirársela el volteo con las manos en alto.

-¡Espera!, te propongo un trato.

-No me interesa- estaba por tirarle otra vez la pelota pero nuevamente me detuvo.

-Será divertido- el tono juguetón, o mejor dicho pícaro de su voz me llamó bastante la atención, e hizo que bajara la pelota.

-Bien, te escucho- sonrió ante mi respuesta.

-Excelente, veamos, creo que es hora de acabar con esto, de todas maneras recién vamos tres día y aún nos faltan tres semanas- ag, me hizo recordar las tres horribles semanas que me esperaban.

-Yo no fui la que invadí tu casa- dije sarcástica.

-Pero si mi cabeza gatita- me quedé estática- desde la vez que me acosté contigo no puedo dejar de pensar en romperte absolutamente toda la ropa y hundirme en ti hasta que pierdas el conocimiento.

Sus palabras tuvieron un gran efecto en mí, y sentí mi entrepierna algo húmeda ¿Cómo que hace calor no?

-¿Y yo que gano?- pregunté.

-El gusto de serle infiel a tu marido, aunque ya lo hayas hecho- abrí mis ojos como platos, ¿Cómo sabía que yo quería eso? ¿Acaso puede leer mentes?

-T-e e-qui-vo-cas- genial, el bendito tartamudeo.

-¿En serio?- asentí- ¿estás completamente segura?- _Oh vamos, no me hagas dudar._

_-_Yo…. No…- okey, esa no fui yo.

-Lo sabía, ¿entonces qué dice?- preguntó.

A ver, analicemos la puta situación, él quería meterse a como de lugar en mi bragas cueste lo que cueste y me había dejado bastante en claro que no se iba a rendir fácilmente, yo por otra parte tenía sed de venganza y quería llevar a cabo mi maléfico plan siéndole infiel a Jacob y destrozar su vida, como el hizo con la mía y por otro lado estaba lo irracional de la situación, o sea si tenía en mente meterme con Edward, pero y si ¿algo sale mal?, y si ¿alguien nos descubre? Que dirá Alice, que dirá Rose, quedaría como una zorra, pero ellas no entendían mis motivos, además Edward está buenazo, solo será algo pasajero, y hasta quizá… divertido.

-Acepto- dije.

Edward servía un poco que café y me miró sorprendido.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto cariño- dije melosa.

-Creí que nunca aceptarías, pero hay que establecer algunas reglas- resoplé.

-Sin reglas, quiero venganza y no esperaré a poner unas putas reglas.

-Wow, que apresurada, así que sed de venganza ¿uh?- dejó la taza y avanzó hasta mí.

-Así es, digamos que le daré a probar un poco de su propia medicina a Jacob- aseguré.

-¿En serio? Y eso ¿cómo sería?

-Fácil cariño- acorté la distancia entre nosotros y al oído le susurré- Ojo por ojo, mejor amiga por mejor amigo- me cogió firmemente el trasero y me subió a la encimera.

-Genial pequeña, entonces _Game on- _se metió entre mis piernas y atacó mis labios ferozmente, solté la pelota de golpe y rodee su cuello con mis manos pegándolo más a mí, haciendo más profundo el beso. Succionó y mordisqueó mis labios sin compasión alguna mientras nuestras lenguas desataban una lucha sin tregua alguna, sentí que mi capacidad de racionar se iba de vacaciones y solo sucumbía ante el buenazo Dios Griego que tenía al frente. Desordené su cabello dándole un aspecto rebelde y sexy, nos separamos un segundo por falta de aire, pero inmediatamente volvimos a la acción.

Mis manos viajaron hasta su duro pecho, bajando por su definido abdomen, a lo cual soltó un pequeño gruñido, llegué al dobladillo de su polo, lo saqué y lancé por ahí, mientras enredaba nuevamente mis manos a su cuello. Bajó sus manos a mi cadera y pegó mi entrepierna más a él haciéndome sentir du dura entrepierna, ambos gruñimos ante la exquisita fricción que se generó, mientras mi centro se humedecía más y más.

-¿Lo sientes nena?- asentí- está dura por ti, llevo cinco jodidos días fantaseando y pesando en perderme entre tus paredes una y otra vez, mientras gritas mi nombre.

_¡Joder!_

Jadee un poco sorprendida ante sus palabras, mierda, yo también quería eso, quería perderme en él y gritar como loca, olvidándome de todo, quería tener una buena sesión de sexo por primera vez en mi vida.

Se alejó un poco de mí, y miró mi mojado y pegado bivirí el cual resaltaba mis pequeños pecho y mis muy duros pezones. Nuestras miradas se chocaron y pude notar en sus ojos la lujuria total, mientras se relamía los labios. Sin previo aviso atacó mi pezón derecho sobre mi bivirí mojado, succionándolo y mordisqueándolo ligeramente, gruñí ante la sensacional descarga de placer que recibí, a la vez que arrojaba mi cabeza hacia atrás, levantando mi pecho, dándole un mejor acceso, mientras succionaba y mordía un pezón, con si otra mano masajeaba mi pezón izquierdo, dios esto es el cielo.

Intercaló ambos pezones en su boca, sentí como su lengua jugueteaba con ellos y me sentí desfallecer, gruñí y gemí hasta más no poder, el placer que sentía era tremendamente arrollador y en lo absoluto comparado con lo que hacía Jacob, mis pobres pezones terminaban adoloridos cuando Jacob los "succionaba", en cambio con Edward todo era tan erótico…

Rápidamente dejó mis duros pezones y me sacó el mojado bivirí para luego bajar sin previo aviso mi short junto con mis mojadas bragas, para luego tirarlos por algún lado de la cocina y abrió mis piernas, dándole una buena vista de mi mojado y adolorido centro.

-Tan húmeda… tan mojada- dijo mientras se arrodillaba y pasaba su nariz y labios por mis muslos jugueteando un poco, para luego atacar sin compasión mi entrepierna, causando que me arqueara.

Sentí como su lengua recorría de abajo a arriba todo mi centro , hasta llegar a mi clítoris y darle pequeños golpecitos con la lengua, gemí y parece que eso lo animó aún más, porque empezó a chuparlo con fuerza, sentí que me metió dos grandes y largos dedos, aumentando la deliciosa sensación, metió y sacó sus dedos de forma rápida y exquisita mientras succionaba , mordisqueaba y daba pequeños golpecitos a mi clítoris. Cuando estaba a punto de correrme, el muy desgraciado se detuvo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y soltó una risita.

-Ts ts ts ts pequeña, quiero que te corras conmigo dentro y gritando mi nombre- bajó sus pantalones y saltó a la vista su duro, erecto y grueso miembro. Jadee sorprendida ante el gran tamaño que tenía, tanto que me quedé mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó.

Me mordí el labio y asentí, no me gustaba, sino me encantaba. Guió su miembro hasta mi entrada y jugó ligeramente con ella, presionando con la puntita mi clítoris.

-Cullen… sin… jue-gos- gemí.

-¿Ansiosa?- asentí- mmmm pídeme que entre en ti nena, pídemelo…

-Edward…

-Pídemelo _gatita_

-Te quiero dentro… ¡YA!

-Será un placer- y sin más entro en mí de una fuerte y dura estocada.

_¡Jo-der!_

-Ahhhh- grité

-Eso pequeña, grita para mí

Fue lento y me hizo sufrir con lentas y suaves estocadas, mientras que yo me abrazaba a él y clavaba mis uñas en su espalda.

-Más rápido- pedí

-A tus órdenes _gatita-_ y aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas provocando que vea todo borroso y estar al borde del colapso, era imposible que mi cuerpo aguante tanto. Me sentía perdida en cada estocada que me daba, una tras otra, en su aroma… pero el jodido teléfono tenía que sonar justo en este preciso momento….

-Edward… el teléfono- jadee.

-Déjalo que suene- dijo mientras aumentaba aún más le ritmo de sus estocadas.

-Ahhhh… mierda- grité.

-Eso nena, vamos… grita- gimió.

Pero el insoportable teléfono seguía sonando…

-Ed-ward… podría ser Ja-cob- gruñó y cogió el teléfono,

-Contesta- abrí mis ojos como platos.

-¿Estás loco?... detente.

-Ni loco- gruño, mientras atrapaba un pezón en su boca.

_¡Demonios, tendré que contestar!_

Intenté aclararme la garganta para sonar decente y contesté.

-¿Ho-la?

-¿Bella?

-Hola a-mor

-Cariño ¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

_Claro, estoy follando como los Dioses_

-Ammmm… si… Ahhhh- grité cuando Edward mordió mi pezón.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Ey, ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada, solo me corté- mentí.

-Oh, bueno te estaba llamando al celular y no me contestabas.

-Eh, sí, lo que pasa es que está en la habitación- Edward me atacó con una fuerte embestida más- Ahhh y yo estoy en la co-cina.

_Una estocada_

_Dos estocadas_

_Tres estocadas_

_Cuatro estocadas_

_Cinco estocadas_

_¡Mierda!_

_-_Oh, descuida… ¿Y Edward?

_Follándome_

-Él está aquí, estamos preparando el desa-yuno.

-Oh genial, pásamelo.

-Claro contesté- y le di el teléfono a Edward y el muy descarado contestó en mi pezón en su boca.

-¿Shi?-contestó mientras lo mordía y yo mordía mi labio por no gritar- a ño, lo que pasha es que estoy comiendo algo muy richo- mentiroso.

Soltó finalmente mi pezón y aproveché para morder su hombro y ahogar los grititos.

-Sep _brother,_ no te preocupes… si genial… dale…. Nos comunicamos…. Si… Adiós- colgó y tiró rápidamente le teléfono.

-No aguanto más- gimotee.

-Vamos nena, córrete.

Una estocada más y fue mi fin.

-EDWARD- grité, mientras me dejaba llevar por la arrolladora sensación arqueándome y sintiendo como se derramaba dentro de mí.

Nos quedamos abrazados unos minutos más, intentando regular nuestras respiraciones, todo sudorosos.

-Eso ha sido increíble- aseguré.

-Increíble es poco nena- me sonrió- ves tú obtienes tu venganza, y yo logro meterme en tus bragas- reí ante su comentario y lo golpee suavemente.

-Por cierto, eso de morderme y clavarme las uñas lo encontré muy sensual- me sonrojé de inmediato.

-Hay que aplicar una que otra técnica de mis libros- bromeé.

Salió de mi cuando tocaron el timbre.

Nos miramos sorprendidos y rápidamente nos apartamos de un brinco buscando nuestra ropa, miré el reloj de la pared y eran las diez en punto de la mañana y yo tenía una firma de autógrafos a las diez y media.

_¡Me muero!_

_-_Demonios debe ser Angie mi manager, por favor abre y dile que bajo en un instante- dije mientras volaba escaleras arriba.

-Cuando no tu Bells, retrasándote- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Le saqué la lengua y terminé de subir las escaleras para entrar como una bala a la habitación, sacar un vestido rojo ceñido, junto con mis tacones y meterme rápidamente a la ducha.

Mientras me duchaba recordaba lo que había pasado, cada beso, cada caricia, cada estocada, era sorprendentemente genial.

¡Edward era un león en la cama!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Jodidos tacos! Y ¡Jodida entrepierna adolorida!

No podía caminar bien, sin duda alguna Edward follaba como los dioses y yo iba diez minutos retrasada a mi firme de autógrafos de mi último "exitoso" libro. Angie se mostró bastante sorprendida con el "cuerazo" que vivía en mi casa y yo le tuve que explicar que hacía el ahí, evitando algunos detalles claro…

Llegamos hasta el centro comercial y había una gran cola en la biblioteca SBS esperando por mí. Cuando me vieron llegar todos gritaron e intentaron llegar hasta mi siendo detenidos por los guardias de seguridad.

Era una multitud asombrosa, y es que a pasar que los críticos "odien" mis libros, mi público los amaba, y eso me hacía muy feliz.

Pasé casi toda la mañana firmando autógrafos y sonriendo frente a una cámara, si bien me apasionaba mi trabajo, era ligeramente agotador, pero me debo a ellos.

Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo y era un mensaje de un número desconocido.

_Este es mi nuevo número, gracias a ti tuve que comprarme otro :'(- Edward_

Reí ante el mensaje, sep, fue en un momento de histeria.

_**Perdona, te lo recompensaré, lo hice sin pensar…. Nehhh mentira ¡te lo merecías!- Bella**_

Su respuesta llegó rápidamente.

_**Qué mala eres, yo que culpa tuve que me secuestraras y me pidieras que te follara- Edward.**_

Me sonrojé ante su mensaje.

_**Estoy trabajando, no interrumpas- Bella**_

_**¡Si señora!**_

_**PD: Me gusta cuando eres mandona grrrr- Edward**_

Sacudí la cabeza, y seguí trabajando.

-Holis loca chicle- me muero, nadie me había llamado así desde… universidad.

Levanté lentamente la mirada y ahí estaba mi amor platónico de la universidad, antes que Jacob apareciera en mi vida y la arruinara. Me quedé estática, mirándolo, no lo podía creer.

-Vamos chica chicle, te quedarás ahí o me darás un abrazo.

-Christian- susurré.

* * *

**TAN TAN TAN TAAAAAAANNN**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?**

**Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta loca historia, espero les guste y yo hasta ahorita sigo así :$$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$ reeeee sonrojada por el capítulo, quizá le falto algo ammm no sé, pero estoy tremendamente sonrojada xD**

**Apareció un amor platónico ohhhhhhhhhhhhh xD no se me ocurrió mejor personaje que él xd.**

**Estaba pensando que el próximo capítulo podría ser un POVEDWARD ¿Qué piensas?**

**¿Les gustó?**

**Infinitas gracias a todas y no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz.**

**Nos leemos en el sgte. Capítulo.**

**Besos,**

**Melissa **


End file.
